Harry Potter et les traditions des Malfoy
by Mikotonya
Summary: Harry Potter va apprendre, des fois à ses dépends, les secrets que renferment les traditions des sangs-purs. Humour et amour sont au rendez-vous dans ce recueil d'OS ! Slash Drarry


**Bonjour à vous, fan d'Harry Potter, et plus particulièrement de notre couple PHARE, soit Draco/Harry. Je me lance aujourd'hui dans un recueil d'OS comme dit dans le résumé ! Le thème, vous l'avez bien compris, sinon, ça sera une surprise de plus pendant votre lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les personnes de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je les emprunte juste pour dévoiler ce qui n'est pas dit dans le roman héhé.**

 **Rating : M – Slash/Yaoi ! Donc pour les âmes sensibles, les homophobes, ça se passe ailleurs ! Et je ne peux obliger les mineurs à ne pas lire !**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture et à la prochain si j'ai une autre idée !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Les Malfoy et le Solstice d'été**

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de l'été. En cette occasion, le soleil avait très vite revêtu son plus brillant costume et avait irradié toute l'Angleterre de ses rayons très tôt ce matin. Les amateurs d'obscurité avaient prévu cet élan de générosité et avait fermé leurs rideaux ou volets, les autres profitaient au contraire de cette douce chaleur sur leur visage endormi.

Ainsi, quelque part dans la longue rue de Square Grimmault, quelques rayons de soleil avaient pu pénétrer par la petite ouverture de deux rideaux beiges et avaient finis leur course sur un visage endormi. Ses cheveux de jais emmêlés recouvraient l'oreiller et ne cachaient habituellement plus une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les enfants du soleil cognèrent chacun son tour les yeux clos du héros du monde sorcier, sans pour autant le réveiller. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour atteindre leur objectif. Ils n'étaient arrivés qu'à le faire grogner et se retourner sous ses draps.

Un allié de choix allait cependant faire son apparition. Les grands rideaux s'écartèrent dans un grand bruit de tissu et de métal, suivi d'une voix légèrement agacée.

\- Harry debout !

\- Mmm... Répondit ce dernier en cachant sa tête sous les draps.

\- Comment ai-je pu encore te croire ? Cela fait une heure que moi, je suis débout à me préparer, pensant innocemment que tu...

\- Tu n'as rien d'innocent après ce qu'on a fait hier. Dit-il en essayant de cacher son hilarité au fond de son oreiller.

Un silence répondit à cette affirmation, entrecoupé de petits rires étouffés.

\- …. pensant INNOCEMMENT que tu te serais levé tout seul ! Tu as insisté pour venir, alors fait un effort, par Salazar !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève, Monsieur l'angoissé !

\- Je ne suis pas angoissé, Harry, je suis désespéré !

\- Oui oui d'accord, regarde, là tu vois ? Je suis levé.

Harry était effectivement sorti du lit, dans son plus simple appareil. Il se posta alors devant son interlocuteur, l'œil brillant. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de la façon la plus indécente possible. Il déglutit difficilement. Les rayons du soleil, qui étaient enfin parvenus à prendre possession de la chambre, illuminaient le corps du survivant d'une chaude lumière. Ce dernier s'avança lentement, s'étirant de tout son long, dévoilant sa fine musculature.

\- Bon, dit-il en baillant, comme tu m'as l'air pressé Draco, je vais de ce pas aller prendre ma douche.

Il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux à la personne en face de lui qui était à la limite de se jeter sur lui. Mais sa bonne éducation et son stress dû à l'heure qui avançait trop rapidement à son goût l'en empêchèrent.

Saint Merlin, qu'il en avait envie pourtant.

Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car il détestait se faire réveiller sans aucune délicatesse, ni romantisme, et particulièrement aujourd'hui.

\- C'est dommage quand même que tu sois déjà prêt, moi qui pensais continuer notre excellente soirée d'hier sous la douche...

Le brun s'avança langoureusement pour se poster devant le blond, lui lécha rapidement les lèvres d'un air gourmand, puis, faisant la moue, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, une main la retint, pour ensuite laisser passer un corps entier qui se déshabillait à toute vitesse.

\- Au diable notre retard, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser te frotter le dos tout seul, tu oublies toujours un endroit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'empressement et la mauvaise foi de son amant, et l'entraîna par la même occasion dans leur grande baignoire.

* * *

\- Harry dépêche-toi ! Hurla Draco en bas des escaliers de la maison.

Le dénommé Harry descendit, l'air d'un condamné à mort peint sur son visage.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plaît, tu as insisté.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais quand même.

\- Mais quand même quoi ? Je t'avais prévenu dès le début.

\- Mais cette fois-ci je peux enfin t'accompagner... Alors j'en profite pour voir enfin de quoi il s'agit. Tu connais mon côté curieux. Dit Harry en souriant finalement.

\- Je connais aussi ton côté suicidaire... Mais tu as raison, pour une fois que tu peux m'accompagner. Lui répondit Draco avec un léger sourire sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que ça va être bizarre quand même non ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, nous sommes désormais fiancés Harry, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce genre de réunion de famille. C'est traditionnel.

\- Mouais...

Allez Harry, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là. Et puis, tous les Malfoy ne sont pas des bêtes sanguinaires pro-mangemorts décimeurs de Sang-de... De moldu, se corrigea-t-il devant le regard assassin d'Harry.

Au final, ce dernier haussa les épaules, quasiment convaincu. Après tout, tant qu'il restait auprès de Draco, tout se passerai bien. Enfin, normalement... Il était quand même un peu stressé.

\- Il faut y aller Harry, on est déjà suffisamment en retard, et mes parents détestent le retard.

\- T'es parents me détestent aussi... Grommela-t-il pour lui-même, sauf que Draco l'avait entendu.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas envenimer les choses !

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le menton de son aimé entre ses deux doigts et de lui déposer un baiser d'encouragement. Ce qui fonctionna car Harry arborait maintenant son sourire timide et ses joues rosies. Il aimait réellement quand Draco faisait ce genre de choses.

* * *

Harry et Draco avaient finalement réussi à transplaner devant le manoir familial sans encombre mais, comme l'avait prévu le blond, ils étaient en retard.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'on serait en retard !

\- Oui je sais, ça doit bien être la centième fois que tu me le répète en 10min. Je suis myope, pas sourd Draco !

Le serpentard ne pût s'empêcher de tirer la langue de façon enfantine, faisant ainsi doucement rigoler le gryffondor. Cette langue semblait bien appétissante d'ailleurs, et Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser s'échapper. Il s'approcha rapidement afin d'embrasser cette bouche si tentatrice.

\- Bonjour Draco, nous sommes ravis de te voir enfin arrivé...

Harry, encore les lèvres en avant pour embrasser son aimé, s'arrêta net. Il tourna les yeux pour voir sur le palier de la porte Lucius Malfoy.

La prestance d'un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés d'un catogan, et sa canne à tête de serpent toujours au bout de sa main, il n'avait d'attention que pour son fils. Il ne jeta aucun regard à Harry, comme s'il n'existait pas.

\- Bonjour père, je suis désolé pour notre retard, le... départ a été quelque peu retardé par... un empêchement de dernière minute non prévu. Répondit Draco qui essayait de garder son sérieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui s'était finalement éloigné de lui d'une distance largement respectable. À savoir de l'autre côté du large palier de l'entrée. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant et sourit à son brun. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et revint au final à côté du blond, sans pour autant le coller.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, ravi de voir revoir en pleine forme. Dit-il finalement.

Harry arborait un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace constipée, ce qui fit à nouveau ricaner Draco. Le susnommé Lucius dériva au ralenti son regard jusqu'à rencontrer son nouvel interlocuteur, et, comme s'il venait d'apparaître, daigna lui adresser la parole.

\- Oh, Monsieur Potter, quelle charmante surprise, votre présence en ces lieux m'enchante.

Et sans attendre une réponse, il tourna sur lui-même pour rentrer dans son manoir, sans un regard derrière lui.

Harry quant à lui, se renfrogna, le nez plissé comme si une mauvaise odeur lui avait pris le nez.

\- Je vois que ma présence fait toujours plaisir à ton père.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, depuis le temps que tu le connais ça ne devrait pas t'étonner. Fait comme moi et passer au-dessus.

\- C'est sûr que toi j'aimerai passer dessus. Sourit Harry d'un air pervers.

Cependant il ne reçut aucune réponse, à part l'un des plus mémorables rougissement de la part du blond. C'est quand il se retourna qu'il comprit. Il était maudit, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison à ça, la malchance et les ennuis s'acharnaient sur lui.

\- Bonjour Draco, je suis heureuse de te voir mon fils. Ravie de vous voir aussi Monsieur Potter. Winny va monter vos bagages dans la chambre.

Narcissa se tenait devant le jeune couple, le dos droit mais ses joues étaient légèrement rosies. Sans un autre mot, elle tourna ses talons pour se diriger rapidement vers le grand salon.

\- Ma foi Harry, aujourd'hui tu te surpasses. Ironisa le blond.

\- La ferme... Appelle-moi Monsieur Malchance.

\- Bon arrête de faire la tête, ce n'est pas comme si ça n'était pas arrivé avant. Allons rejoindre mes parents dans le salon pour boire une bonne tasse de thé.

\- Tu crois qu'il est possible de mettre un peu de whisky dedans ?

Draco éclata de rire et d'un geste évasif de la main, avança sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté sa mère à l'instant. Harry resta une seconde immobile, toujours dans l'entrée, sans comprendre pourquoi son blond s'était mis à rire. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle pourtant.

Des fois, cet homme était bizarre.

Il se dirigea malgré tout vers le grand salon qui, à chaque fois, l'étourdissait un peu par sa grandeur. Un grand lustre pendait majestueusement en haut, surmonté de nombreuses bougies qui flottaient. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question sur les matériaux, de peur de passer pour un inculte. Il avait opté pour de l'or blanc, et cela lui allait très bien. Il regarda alors devant lui pour voir la famille Malfoy au complet. Draco s'était assis sur le canapé qui aurait pu accueillir tous les Weasley réunis. De part et d'autres, papa et maman Malfoy étaient assis dans deux fauteuils à l'anglaise très confortable. Chacun avait déjà pris une tasse de thé servie par une elfe de maison qui portait une petite robe bizarre rose à froufrou.

Cette petite elfe vint d'ailleurs vers lui dans une courbette et lui tendit une tasse de thé. Il la prit et la remercia gentiment.

\- Monsieur n'a pas à me remercier ! Monsieur est si bon, Tatin n'a pas à recevoir les remerciements d'un homme aussi grand que Monsieur Harry Potter le sauveur !

La dénommée Tatin avait hurlé cela, les yeux inondés de larmes, et commença à se frapper le visage avec son plateau en argent.

Le brun ne sût quoi dire et lança un regard de pitié et de désarroi à Draco qui éclata à nouveau de rire en se tenant les côtes. Quant à Lucius et Narcissa, ils lancèrent des regards noirs à Harry qui au final, ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ça suffit Tatin ! Gronda au final le chef de famille. Tu peux retourner en cuisine avec les autres !

Alors, Tatin fit une courbette en tremblant encore de pleurs et disparus dans un pop bruyant. Harry s'installa alors timidement à côté de Draco qui le regardait en souriant. Il s'assit alors avec un peu de distance et commença à boire son thé. Il ne le disait jamais, mais il adorait littéralement celui des Malfoy, mais n'osa jamais non plus demander la marque.

\- Harry, tu es un peu loin, viens donc plus prés.

Le brun piqua un fard magistral. Il regarda les yeux grands ouverts Draco qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec une aisance indescriptible, tout en tapotant la place juste à côté de lui. À croire qu'ils étaient chez eux sans ses parents autour. En parlant de ses parents, Lucius jeta un regard noir à son fils qui ne le regarda d'ailleurs même pas. Il le reporta alors sur Harry qui ne voulait qu'une chose : Disparaître.

Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Draco, ce dernier passant un bras derrière son dos, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Au final, le gryffondor se fit encore plus petit.

\- Potter... Je veux dire, Harry, comme vous êtes désormais fiancé à notre fils, vous devez savoir qu'il est désormais de votre devoir de participer à toutes nos réunions de famille, sauf contretemps important. Dit Narcissa, en regardant son mari qui acquiesçait.

\- Oui... Ne put que répondre le survivant.

Il était cependant curieux de savoir de quoi était question cette grande réunion familiale à laquelle Draco allait tous les ans, le laissant seul pendant deux jours.

\- Ce soir, notre illustre famille fêtera le solstice d'été, comme le faisaient nos ancêtres. Cependant, en tant que nouveau membre de la famille, grinça des dents Lucius qui avait repris le discours, je vous conseille fortement de ne pas en parler à des personnes extérieures. Et surtout pas en détails... Même si toutes les familles de sangs purs ont les mêmes traditions, chacune à sa façon de les fêter...

Alors là, Harry était plus qu'intrigué. En quoi consistait cette soirée ? Il commençait à avoir peur... Les familles de sangs purs pouvaient être tellement bizarres. Mais il se demandait si Ron et sa famille avaient fêtés eux aussi le solstice d'été. Il faudrait qu'il demande lorsqu'il rentrera.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, quand Harry avait annoncé qu'il accompagnerait enfin Draco ce jour-là, Ron n'avait pas dit grand-chose à par lui sourire et lui avait ensuite tapoté amicalement sur l'épaule, sans rien dire de plus. Comme s'il lui souhaitait un bon courage.

Là, il commençait réellement à prendre peur. Le brun se retourna alors vers son blond, qui continuait tranquillement à boire son thé. Il croisa cependant son regard et lui sourit tout simplement.

Ton thé va se refroidir mon cœur. Dit-il tout simplement, ce qui fit à nouveau rougir Harry et quelques toux des deux côtés du canapé se firent entendre.

\- Nous partirons vers 22h, soyez prêts à l'heure s'il vous plaît. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'arriver les derniers. Rajouta Lucius en finissant sa tasse de thé.

\- Nous... Nous ne restons pas ici ?

Harry se mordit la langue pour avoir osé poser ce genre de question. Il n'échappa pas aux regards courroucés de Lucius et Narcissa, comme s'il avait prononcé la pire des insultes.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Draco, tu lui... expliqueras. Finit par dire Lucius.

Il posa alors sa tasse de thé sur la table basse du salon, puis se leva pour tendre son bras à sa femme et enfin sortir du salon, la tête haute.

\- Draco, je veux mourir. Geignit Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son aimé quand ses beaux-parents furent partis.

Ce dernier lui tapota gentiment la tête et y déposa un baiser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas si terrible. Au contraire tu vas bien t'amuser.

\- Je ne parle pas de ce soir mais en général. Tes parents me DETESTENT.

\- Mais bien sûr que non. Regarde, ils ne t'ont pas insulté une seule fois.

\- J'en suis ravi... Ironisa Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, la tête du brun enfouie dans le cou du blond. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez mais il n'en avait cure, Draco sentait tellement bon. Ce dernier déposa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Harry avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

Allez viens, Monsieur Malchance, allons faire une petite partie de quidditch avant d'aller déjeuner et après, nous irons nous préparer !

\- Draco... Combien de temps tu comptes te préparer ?

Nous avons toute l'après-midi pour choisir nos vêtements alors, je dirais... Plusieurs heures.

Le serpentard avait dit cela avec un tel sourire d'ange que le gryffondor ne put résister et accepta avec plaisir l'offre qu'on venait de lui faire. Si après tout Draco avait l'intention de se préparer toute une après-midi, ils auraient bien le temps pour un peu de plaisir en commun.

* * *

\- Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure et présentable Potter, une première si je puis dire. Draco a enfin réussit à avoir de l'influence sur vous... Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses après tout ce que vous avez appris à notre fils.

Harry rougit un peu mais il décida de rester sur le compliment et, quelques peu gêné, ne résista pas à se frotter légèrement le sommet du crâne.

\- Ne fait pas ça ! J'ai passé une heure à essayer de te coiffer !

\- Oui oui Draco. Répondit machinalement le brun.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, réussir à le coiffer était un défi que le blond s'était donné tout seul, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement réussit. C'était mieux qu'avant bien entendu, mais pas encore parfait et à son goût. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il disait lorsqu'il essayait de l'arranger pour les grandes occasions, mais en privé, Draco adorait passer ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux de Harry pour les lui ébouriffer. Il adorait le côté sauvage et sexy que cela lui donnait. Mais la coiffure préférée du blond était celle que le survivant arborait après un long moment d'amour. Celle-ci, il se la réservait pour toute sa vie.

\- Bien, nous y allons. Draco, as-tu pensé à vous prendre des capes chaudes ?

\- Oui père ne vous inquiétez pas.

Harry se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Pourquoi faire des capes chaudes ? Nous sommes en juin.

\- Oui, mais là où nous allons, il fait toujours un peu trop frais passé minuit, alors on prévoit. Au pire, on se réchauffera naturellement.

Draco l'avait à nouveau rapproché de lui en l'attirant par les hanches de son bras. Le brun lui sourit alors, le regard déjà allumé par le désir.

\- C'est l'heure, le portoloin va s'activer donc rapprochez-vous.

Narcissa apporta rapidement un carton d'invitation entouré de dorure et d'arabesque. On pouvait y lire le nom des Malfoy en lettrine.

Les quatre personnes posèrent alors rapidement leur main dessus et chacun se sentit happer par le nombril. Harry détestait cette sensation, celle de se faire arracher les entrailles par une force invisible. Quoique, il n'était plus à ça près maintenant.

Quand enfin la sensation du portoloin diminua, Harry sentit le sol sous ses pieds et se rattrapa avant de tomber par terre. C'était ça de moins devant ses beaux-parents. Il sentit cependant à ses côtés que Draco n'allait pas se rattraper aussi facilement que lui. Le brun eut le réflexe du digne attrapeur qu'il était de retenir le blond avant qu'il ne tombe, de ses deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

Harry croisa le regard du blond qui s'enflamma aussi vite qu'un feu de paille. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser tout de suite, à pleine bouche. De goûter encore et encore à cette peau si délicieuse. Et, alors que le serpentard posait ses mains sur les épaules du gryffondor pour se rapprocher encore plus, les deux hommes se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Ils tournèrent alors leur tête dans un seul mouvement et ne purent s'empêcher d'arborer des sourires d'excuses et quelque peu gênés à Lucius et Narcissa, qui n'avaient pas hésité à leur lancer des regards lourds de reproches.

\- On dirait deux adolescents... Souffla le chef de famille.

\- Peut-être, mais nous avons quand même 27ans père donc, techniquement parlant, nous ne le sommes pas.

Draco arbora alors son parfait sourire de satisfaction digne des Malfoy. Son père ne répondit cependant rien, à part un léger grognement.

\- Nous allons vous laisser là. Draco, je compte sur toi pour que Potter puisse se tenir correctement en ces lieux.

\- Oui père, comptez sur moi.

Et ses parents s'en allèrent dans une autre direction, non sans leur jeter des œillades tantôt inquiètes, tantôt incendiaires. Le jeune Malfoy, quant à lui, leur adressa des signes de la main tout en souriant.

Sur le coup, Harry pensa que Draco était un démon dans un corps d'ange.

Le héros du monde sorcier regarda autour de lui et se rendit enfin compte qu'il était en extérieur, et qu'un grand nombre d'immenses dolmens les entouraient. Le vent était encore tiède, mais le soleil commençait sa lente descente, donnant cette couleur magnifique du crépuscule. Le rouge et le bleu se fondaient en un violet qui éblouissait Harry. Il se retourna en souriant à Draco qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- Puisque nous sommes arrivés, et que je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas repartir en courant, laisses moi t'expliquer ce qui t'attend.

Harry hocha alors simplement la tête, prêt à écouter les explications de son aimé.

Comme mon père te l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, toutes les familles de sangs purs célèbrent le solstice d'été, car c'est l'un des quatre jours de l'année où nos pouvoirs se décuplent, le temps d'une nuit. Cependant, nous ne fêtons maintenant que celui de l'été et de l'hiver. Le solstice d'été est particulièrement agréable car nous sommes en été mais la nuit est la plus courte, contrairement à celui d'hiver, où je t'avoue qu'on attrape quasiment tous froid, mais on en profite plus car la nuit est la plus longue.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites alors pour fêter cette montée de pouvoir ? Car si j'ai bien compris, chacun le fête à sa manière...

Draco vit alors la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Harry. Il pouvait le comprendre, les Malfoy n'étaient pas réputés pour être les plus pacifiques, et une montée de pouvoir voulait dire aussi qu'ils étaient plus puissants, et donc plus dangereux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cette soirée est parfaitement sécurisée. Seule la présence de ces dolmens familiaux nous permettent d'utiliser notre magie. En d'autres termes, impossible d'en user à l'extérieur.

Le gryffondor hocha alors la tête, rassuré. Il vit alors le terrain se remplir petit à petit d'autres personnes. Tous pour la plupart aussi blond que Draco et son père. Il était désormais 22h30 et le soleil avait désormais complètement disparu et une trentaine de Malfoy discutaient les uns avec les autres.

Harry avait donc appris à connaître les cousins éloignés de Draco, comme Andrzej qui venait de Pologne et qui était assez robuste, ou André, un français un peu trop efféminé. Il avait également rencontré des jumelles, Triss et Alice, deux américaines blondes vulgaires. Comme quoi, les Malfoy n'était pas toujours si distingués que cela.

Le brun n'avait pas hésité à faire ce petit commentaire à l'oreille du blond, qui lui valut un regard noir, tout en lui expliquant que les américains étaient de toute façon que des rustres sans éducation. Seuls les Malfoy anglais avaient la véritable classe, et étaient les descendants directs de la lignée, alors que les autres étaient principalement issus de mélanges avec d'autres familles étrangères.

\- Mais ce sont quand même des sangs purs qui portent le nom de Malfoy non ?

\- Non pas tous. Mais la magie familiale coule dans leurs veines. André par exemple ne s'appelle pas Malfoy mais Malfoi, c'est d'un ridicule.

Harry avait au final bien rigolé car seule une lettre changeait, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, sauf bien sûr pour ceux qui portait le réel nom Malfoy.

\- Draco, Potter, il est l'heure.

Lucius Malfoy venait d'arriver à leur hauteur, tout en saluant d'un simple hochement de tête les autres jeunes gens.

\- Nous partons ? Demanda Harry pleins d'espoir.

Ce n'est pas que le jeune homme s'ennuyait, mais ils ne faisaient rien de particulier au final.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais cela ne fait que commencer.

Lucius arborait désormais un sourire sadique, ce qui fit trembler Harry plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que ça ira pour Harry ? Je veux dire, nous ne sommes même pas encore mariés, je doute qu'il ressente les effets...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, c'est avec toi qu'il le fera, nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord. Cela sera un beau spectacle comme nous n'en avons pas vu depuis ton arrière-grand père.

Le jeune Malfoy fit légèrement la moue, mais acquiesça finalement.

\- Attendez, de quoi parlez-vous ? S'insurgea Harry.

Il regarda tour à tour le père et le fils, complètement perdu.

\- Je vois que Draco n'a pas fait son travail correctement. Répondit Lucius sur un ton de reproche.

\- Je pensais simplement, père, que Harry n'aurait pas à participer.

\- Peu importe. Lors de la soirée des montées de pouvoir des sang-purs, nous nous réunissons tous afin de ne pas gâcher ce don si précieux. Ainsi, nous effectuons des duels de sorciers entre nous.

\- Et après, nous buvons ! S'exclama Draco, enthousiaste.

\- Hum, entre autre mais ce n'est pas le plus important !

Ce à quoi, le blond donna un léger coup de coude au brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lucius secoua la tête, défait. Il les poussa malgré tout vers le centre du cerce de dolmens.

\- Messieurs, mesdames, comme le veut la tradition, le dernier de la lignée directe des Malfoy prendra le premier duel. De plus, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour qu'il l'effectue face à son fiancé, Monsieur Harry Potter, connu de tous.

Le survivant remarqua bien à cette phrase le sourire crispé qu'arborait Lucius à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec son fils. Mais Draco à ses côtés lui souriait, alors tout allait bien. Il vit ce dernier s'avancer vers le cercle et lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête la place en face de lui. Harry s'exécuta alors, sans peur. Même si les pouvoirs de son amant s'étaient décuplés, il savait qu'il ne lui ferai aucun mal, alors autant y aller à fond comme ce matin pendant leur partie de quidditch.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient alors face, la baguette levée et prêt à l'emploi.

\- On a peur Potter ? Sourit Draco d'un air de défi.

Harry lâcha un petit rire discret. Décide ment, son serpentard aimait bien trop cette réplique.

\- Tu aimerais bien. Répondit- il au final.

Ils se saluèrent, et alors que les baguettes étaient tendues, une faible lueur bleutée entoura les dolmens, puis vint s'enrouler autour de celle du serpentard. Cependant, ce même phénomène fit la même chose autour de celle du gryffondor, qui, sous l'effet de surprise, avait failli la lâcher.

Harry entendit alors des cris étouffés s'élever tout autour de lui. Il regarda alors Draco qui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, était estomaqué. Il le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée dessus. Quand tout à coup, il sourit à pleines dents, aussi heureux que le jour où Harry lui avait dit oui, aussi heureux que le jour de leur premier baiser.

\- Alors ça ! S'exclama un vieil homme avec un fort accent de l'Est. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir de mon vivant des âmes-sœurs chez les Malfoy ! Les derniers datent du 17éme siècle !

Des exclamations et des sifflements se firent entendre, et chacun y allait de son commentaire. Harry quant à lui regarda Draco, effaré par ce retournement de situation. Lui qui pensait que les Malfoy n'étaient pas du genre à se manifester de cette manière. Il en était presque choqué. Draco quant à lui riait silencieusement et s'approcha de son âme-sœur pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont déjà commencé à boire. Dit-il en rigolant. Mais je crois que nous avons un duel à faire, n'est-ce-pas Harry ?

Ce dernier acquiesça alors, et les deux jeunes hommes se remirent en position sous les acclamations des spectateurs, prêts à donner leur maximum pour honorer ce nouveau lien qui s'était dévoilé.

* * *

\- Potter, je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais vous êtes désormais un Malfoy ! Hurla Lucius, un verre d'hydromel à la main, qui ne manqua pas d'ailleurs d'en renverser la moitié sur le sol.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se soustraire du bras de son beau-père qui lui tenait les épaules.

\- Oui Monsieur Malfoy, moi aussi j'en suis très content. Tenta-t-il, espérant que cela le ferait lâcher.

\- Mais je le pense ! Heureusement que tu as réussi à tuer voldetruc ! On serait peut-être tous mort à l'heure qu'il est et nous pourrions plus nous retrouver pour boire un bon alcool en famille !

Harry lança un regard désespéré à Draco qui lui ne lui accorda qu'un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Ce dernier discutait avec un autre cousin un peu plus vieux qu'eux, en compagnie de sa mère, qui malgré elle, devait s'accrocher au bras de fils sous peine de perdre l'équilibre.

\- Vous savez Potter, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, ni le fait que mon fils aime un homme, moi aussi avant de choisir Narcissa j'ai profité de la vie...

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Harry, horrifié par la perspective que la conversation était en train de prendre.

\- Eh bien oui, entre sang-pur, nous n'avons pas de préjugés ! Alors tant mieux si mon fils et vous vous aimez vous...

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas entendre la suite ! Hurla Harry qui partit à l'opposé de son beau-père tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

Attendez Potter, je suis sûr que j'ai des choses à vous apprendre !

Draco vit alors son amour s'enfuir et un sourire en coin apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était l'heure, il en avait envie depuis ce matin et il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Il retrouva son amant la tête appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre en bordure de forêt.

\- Harry ? Tu veux rentrer peut-être ? Il est déjà 2h et je pense que tu as déjà bien donné de ta personne.

Ce dernier tourna lentement la tête, encore choqué parce qu'il avait entendu il y a encore quelques secondes. Il ne put que hocher la tête énergiquement. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, il voulait juste rentrer avec Draco et avoir un peu de réconfort.

\- On n'est pas un loin pour transplaner ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes toujours en Angleterre. Lui sourit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry enveloppa alors le corps de Draco de ses bras, souhaitant plus que tout accentuer ce baiser qui restait encore trop chaste pour lui. Les lèvres du blond accédèrent à sa requête et s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue chaude du brun. Elles se rencontrèrent enfin, aussi avide l'une que l'autre de cette trop longue abstinence. Le doux contact de leurs lèvres humides les électrisait et, tout en commençant à se tripoter, le survivant enfonça la pointe de sa langue au creux de la bouche du blond. Il le sentit frémir de plaisir et n'arrêta plus de happer ces lèvres douces qui répondirent avec le même appétit.

La chaleur commença à monter entre les deux hommes, qui se collaient désormais l'un contre l'autre, retenu par l'arbre qui se tenait derrière eux. Draco glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, et commença à les ébouriffer, comme il les aimait tant. De plus, il savait que cela rendait encore plus fou son amant, qui n'hésita pas à enfouir ses mains sur le fessier ferme du serpentard. Ce dernier ne tarda donc pas à se frotter lascivement contre son corps, quémandant encore plus de contact.

\- Draco... Gémit Harry lorsqu'il sentit la dure érection de son aimé contre la sienne.

Et c'était pour lui délicieusement douloureux. Seul son blond pouvait le rendre aussi fiévreux en si peu de temps. Cependant, ils étaient encore près des invités, et quelqu'un pouvait passer à tout instant.

\- Draco... Répéta-t-il, ramènes nous...

Sans répondre, le jeune Malfoy les fit directement transplaner dans le manoir Malfoy, leur appartement étant malgré tout un peu trop loin pour lui. Mais qu'importe, tant qu'il avait une chambre, le reste importait peu.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Draco, sur une couverture de satin verte. À l'extérieur, ils entendaient les cigales et les grenouilles briser le silence de cette nuit d'été.

Tout en caressant avec de plus en plus d'insistance la cuisse et le genou d'Harry, le regard du Draco se perdit dans l'intensité des braises qui jaillissaient des yeux verts. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ce visage sur lequel il déposa d'innombrables baisers. Le blond ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de faire courir son index délicatement de son menton jusqu'à ses lèvres que le brun embrassa.

Ils avaient toujours été tendre l'un envers l'autre entre deux moments chauds. Une manière de se dire je t'aime silencieusement.

Sa main parcouru alors à nouveau sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe, avec un désir non feint et le serpentard savait bien que dans son pantalon comme dans celui du gryffondor, leur membre commençaient à être drôlement à l'étroit.

Les deux hommes étaient en symbiose, en synchronisme, et c'était à chaque fois fascinant de constater comment ils grimpaient les paliers de la passion et de l'envie avec une telle harmonie. Harry ne voudrait jamais qu'on le prive de cette sensation, même pour tout l'or du monde. Tandis que Draco continuai à presser sa main entre les jambes du brun pour le caresser, ce dernier ressentait la sienne qui gonflait en même temps au creux de ma main.

Ils continuèrent à échanger en même temps des baisers qui feraient fondre des glaciers tant ils sont devenus enflammés. Leur souffle s'accélèrent et, au bout de quelques minutes à jouer ainsi, ils se regardèrent, avide de passer à la suite.

La main de Draco se promena dans son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors qu'Harry, sans perdre un instant, glissa la sienne sous le haut du blond et caressa sensuellement son torse imberbe. Il le sentit alors frémir lorsqu'il passa à ses tétons déjà durcit par le plaisir.

Le constat fut immédiat et le blond, d'un regard pervers, gémit lorsque son amant lui enleva son haut, tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, et ce, d'une façon parfaitement provocante qui enflamma encore plus le bas de ses reins.

Il savait ce qui allait l'attendre, et il n'en était que plus impatient.

Harry retira alors son propre haut et offrit à Draco l'un de ses spectacles favoris. La vue de son torse musclé le rendait fou. Le gryffondor entama une lente descente jusqu'à son entrejambe, en bécotant avec attention la moindre petite parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait sur le passage de ses lèvres, et en s'attardant pendant de longues secondes sur ses mamelons durcit qu'il léchait et mordillait avec appétit.

Arrivé en bas, il se plaça entre les jambes déjà écartées de Draco, et tandis que le serpentard déposait une main à la fois ferme et aimante sur sa tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, Harry détacha sa ceinture puis les boutons pour découvrir enfin un sexe déjà dur en même temps que la sublime odeur de mâle en chaleur propre à Draco, libérant en Harry une impressionnante envie.

\- J'ai faim de toi. J'ai soif aussi. Rassasie-moi. Murmura-t-il assez fort pour que son amant l'entende.

Le blond ne put prononcer un mot mais acquiesça vivement. Harry saisit alors le membre rose dont le gland plus foncé commençait déjà à pulser. Harry le prit d'abord entre ses lèvres pour ensuite le prendre en bouche.

Le blond inclina sa tête vers l'arrière tout en accentuant la pression de ses mains sur la tête du brun, ce qui ne fit que l'encourager. Sa langue fit rapidement le tour de son gland pour ensuite faire coulisser sa hampe entre ses lèvres douces et humides.

Arrête de m'allumer comme ça Draco, je ne vais pas tenir... Gémit Harry.

\- C'est toi qui... dit ça alors que... c'est toi qui m'allume carrément.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en continuant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il caressa alors les bourses d'une main puis caressa son ventre de l'autre. Plus ses lèvres s'approchaient de la base, plus il sentit la main de son amant imprimer machinalement un mouvement de pression derrière sa tête afin qu'il en prenne davantage.

Quant à Draco, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus forte et profonde. Impossible de dissimuler tout le plaisir qu'il éprouver ainsi à se faire littéralement dévorer.

Soudainement et après l'avoir fait grimper à de multiples reprises jusqu'au sixième ciel pour ensuite le laisser redescendre, Harry entama l'assaut ultime pour envoyer Draco au septième ciel.

Ses membres se raidissaient, ses jambes s'étiraient et son souffle se fit encore plus court jusqu'à retenir sa respiration par moments. Il ne put d'ailleurs se retenir de pousser de petits gémissements de satisfaction et le brun sentit que le point de non-retour arrivait.

\- Harry... Gémit il fort et bruyamment, ce qui lui donna encore plus de vigueur à la tâche.

Il se mit alors à grogner de plaisir et, lorsqu'il se vida enfin dans la bouche de son amant, grogna à nouveau mais de contentement.

Le regard de Draco s'embrasa encore plus lorsqu'il se jeta sur son brun, le retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et, sans hésiter, lui retira sans vergogne ses vêtements.

Le gryffondor se retrouva alors nu et sans défense sous le serpentard qui avait récupéré toute sa vigueur et dont les yeux brillaient de délice et de luxure. Il prit alors d'une main assurée la verge du brun qui pulsa immédiatement sous ses doigts.

Il le branla alors avec passion tout en faisant subir les pires tortures à son cou. Il lui mordilla, lécha et suça jusqu'à y voir une marque rouge, presque violacée. Sous ces assauts, Harry n'en mena pas large et sentait déjà qu'il allait venir tant il était excité.

\- Dra... Draco je vais venir... Gémit il, au bord de la rupture.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas comme ça, et lâcha le membre turgescent du brun, qui grogna de frustration. Ses yeux verts s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il comprit la suite des événements.

Alors, sans attendre, il se retourna et offrit à son amant la vue de son derrière ferme. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement. Harry avait toujours été un peu pudique, et se montrer sous ce jour lui prouvait que ce dernier était particulièrement excité. Alors doucement, il présenta ses doigts que le brun suça abondement, ce qui faillit le faire partir à nouveau. Il glissa alors un doigt, doucement, vers l'orifice qu'il massa d'abord avec tendresse, tout en agrippant à nouveau le membre tendu du gryffondor. Il commença alors à faire rentrer doucement un premier doigt avant de le faire bouger à la recherche du plaisir d'Harry. Ce dernier gémissait alors longuement sous le doigté de son blond. Il y fit alors entrer un deuxième doigt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le premier rentrait et sortait sans difficulté.

Il continua ce manège pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à élargir Harry suffisamment.

\- Draco je t'en supplie, viens...

\- Il va falloir me le demander plus gentiment que ça Harry, lui susurra ce dernier au creux de son oreille, tout en en profitant pour la lécher.

\- Je t'en supplie, je n'en peux plus... Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point j'en ai envie ?

A ces mots, Draco s'enflamma et posa son gland rougit par le désir sur l'orifice de Harry. Il se mit alors à pousser doucement, tout en essayant au maximum de retenir son impatience. Il effectua alors de petits mouvements de va et vient, jusqu'à ce que son membre entier rentra et que son ventre touche le haut des fesses du brun.

Ce dernier commença à gémir langoureusement, heureux d'être enfin remplit par son amant. Ce dernier sentit alors que le gryffondor se donnait entièrement à lui et n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Draco commença alors à donner de plus grands et forts coups de reins jusqu'à entendre ce bruit particulièrement excitant de la peau qui claquait l'une contre l'autre.

De plus, Harry s'était complètement cambré pour s'offrir entièrement, lâchant des cris de jouissances impudiques. Les deux hommes se répondaient encore et encore, physiquement et verbalement. Le brun psalmodiait le nom de blond à chaque fois que celui-ci tapait contre sa prostate, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Les deux hommes gémissaient bruyamment, respiraient fort et vite. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre la jouissance. Draco fût le premier à voir l'apothéose et, en donnant un dernier coup désespéré, se vida avec fureur. Harry n'en demanda pas plus, et sentir son amour se contracter sous la jouissance lui donna le dernier effort nécessaire pour finir à son tour.

Le blond se laissa aller quelques secondes sur le dos du brun, essoufflé, et encore dans les brides de sa jouissance. Il en profita pour déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de son amant, également à bout de souffle.

Il se retira alors avant de s'effondrer telle une masse. Harry n'attendit pas pour se coucher à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, et sans un mot, s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Il caressa la joue douce de Draco, et ce dernier lui sourit, avant de lâcher un bâillement significatif.

Un baiser de bonne nuit fut échangé et les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans les draps de satin avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, heureux.

* * *

\- Alors Harry, comment s'est passé ton 21 juin ?

Ron venait de rentrer dans le bureau de son ami, content de le retrouver comme chaque semaine.

\- Tu fais bien de m'en parler, sale traître ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ce que cette soirée voulait dire ! Lui dit-il en souriant malgré tout.

Haha ! Je suis désolé mon pote, mais tant que tu n'en avais pas connu une, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Question de tradition. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'on le fête de la même façon que les Malfoy. À tous les coups c'est une histoire de sacrifice animal sous un hôtel dédié à une quelconque divinité diabolique, pour ensuite boire le sang de la pauvre victime en récitant des poèmes sur la mort et le pouvoir.

Harry éclata de rire. Il savait que Ron n'était pas sérieux mais sa vision était particulièrement hilarante. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être vexé pour ensuite participer.

\- Plus sérieusement, ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Plutôt bien à vrai dire. Cela m'a permis de me rapprocher encore plus de Draco, et j'ai maintenant les moyens d'obliger Lucius à être aimable avec moi.

\- Par quel prodige ?! Je suis curieux de savoir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas révéler mon secret. D'ailleurs, moins j'y pense, mieux je vais ! Dit-il dans un frisson.

Cela aiguisa encore plus la curiosité de Ron mais, à voir son ami dans un tel état, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **J'en profite, si vous avez des idées de culture celtiques, anglophones etc que vous voulez que j'exploite, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message privé, ça fait toujours de l'inspiration en plus !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
